Memories
by La plume rouge
Summary: Après la Zone, Edilio et Roger reviennent sur un souvenir particulier : celui de la révélation de leur sentiment, pas des plus adroites. OS


**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Michael Grant, sauf le scénario, qui comme dans toutes mes fics, est de moi.**

**RATING : M**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, Roger repassait au feutre noir les traits qui délimitaient le visage d'Edilio. Le merveilleux, le magnifique visage de son 'Dilio… inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser la joue du Edilio immortalisé dans le papier, rêvant à ses lèvres contre les siennes, à ses mains sur ses hanches… sous son T-shirt, oh oui, ses doigts sur son torse, sur son ventre… De violents frissons le parcoururent et il se cambra légèrement en sentant une chaleur familière s'emparer de son bas-ventre. Roger se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable et gêné, conscient que ses parents étaient dans la pièce jouxtant sa chambre et surtout qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de satisfaire son envie en songeant aux lèvres d'Edilio sur une partie des plus sensible de son anatomie.

Il se mordit plus sérieusement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de grogner ou de gémir, ses mains se crispant brutalement sur le papier à présent froissé. Il eut une moue frustrée et s'en voulut d'avoir abîmé le visage de son Edilio, allant reposer le dessin sur un coin de son bureau puis retourna sur son lit en s'enroulant dans les draps. Oh non… ça y est, il avait fallu que son esprit invoque quelques éléments de ce moment intime avec son 'Dilio pour que son sexe se tende sans attendre. Il devait avouer qu'il avait pleinement pris son pied… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait quelque chose de s_exuel_. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de rapports intimes avec quiconque d'autre qu'Edilio. Et c'était par conséquent également la première fois qu'il avait un petit ami. Mais 'Dilio, l'avait-il déjà fait avec un autre garçon, avant la Zone ?

Curieusement, cette pensée le contraria et altéra son excitation.

L'idée que son Edilio ait pu avoir d'autres expériences que la leur le plongea dans une tristesse qui finit par annihiler complètement son excitation. Pour lui, c'était la première fois. La première fois en tout. Et si son merveilleux Edilio le laissait brutalement pour un autre ? De quoi aurait-il l'air, lui, le pauvre petit Artful Roger si naïf, si inexpérimenté ? Et surtout… réussirait-il à encaisser le choc d'une perte telle que celle-là ?

- Salut Roger ! claironna joyeusement Edilio en entrant dans la pièce, avant de constater que son compagnon était au bord des larmes. R-Roger… hey…

Il referma la porte derrière lui et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de son petit ami, entourant ses frêles épaules de son bras plus musculeux. Roger enfouit son visage dans son cou, se blottissant contre lui. Son petit ami l'entoura de ses deux bras et embrassa ses cheveux, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Roger ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'air hésitant, puis il finit par avouer :

- J'ai peur que tu me quittes…

Edilio marqua un temps de surprise, l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement abasourdi.

- C-ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es avec un garçon, pas vrai ? murmura Roger, semblant bouleversé.

Edilio fronça les sourcils, et releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Si, Roger, c'est la première fois. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, affirma Edilio d'une voix ferme.

Roger soupira et enfouit son visage dans son torse, humant l'odeur rassurante de son petit-ami. Edilio accompagna son soupir d'un air légèrement agacé mais ne manqua pas d'embrasser son front chaud pour autant. Il caressa les cheveux clair de son compagnon de sa main brune et se radoucit en croisant le regard rassuré et tendre de Roger. Il finir par murmurer d'une voix cajoleuse, pour faire oublier la scène précédente :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, bébé ?

- Oui... J'ai une montagne de devoirs à faire mais ça ira, j'ai connu pire, sourit tranquillement Roger en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Je préfère ça à l'hôpital.

- Oui, acquiesça Edilio d'une voix douloureuse en se remémorant les deux longs mois d'hospitalisation de son compagnon.

Il avait beau dire qu'il serait resté à jamais à son chevet s'il le fallait, il avait été soulagé de le voir sortir en pleine forme - ou presque - et de pouvoir le câliner dans une chambre isolée, bien au chaud sous des couvertures. Ces moments d'intimité n'avaient pas de prix pour lui. Il aurait tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps possible aux côtés de son petit-ami. Hélas ses parents refusaient de les accueillir tous les deux, ainsi Edilio ne pouvait voir Roger que chez ses parents ou à la sortie du collège, puisque lui-même était à présent en seconde au lycée. Roger était en troisième et pour l'instant enchaînait les bulletins brillants. Quant aux Escobar, ils avaient eu la nationalité californienne grâce à l'appui influent d'Astrid et Edilio pouvait poursuivre des études. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Roger, mais il restait un élève moyen. Cela lui allait très bien. Il était enfin _normal_.

Il avait un petit-ami avec lequel il avait fêté leur un an il y a trois mois, il n'était plus un immigré et presque plus personne ne le reluquait comme l'une des bêtes de foire rescapées de la Zone. Enfin, il y avait encore quelques lycéens pour l'observer comme un curieux animal lorsque Roger l'attendait à la sortie du lycée et qu'il l'embrassait, ou bien des amis de Roger qui les regardait un peu de travers, mais après ce qu'ils avaient tous deux traversé, ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation du confort dans lequel ils vivaient à présent.

- Dis-moi, 'Dilio, souffla Roger après l'avoir langoureusement embrassé, quand est-ce que nous devons aller voir Sam déjà ?

- Je ne sais plus, demain, je crois, bâilla Edilio en jetant un œil au cadran lumineux du réveil de Roger qui indiquait dix-huit heures vingt-six.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu devant le collège aujourd'hui ? enchaîna Roger d'une voix où perçait une certaine blessure.

- Eh bien, marmonna Edilio avec une once de culpabilité, je voulais prévenir mes parents que je ne passerai pas la nuit chez eux ce soir et j'ai oublié de faire un crochet par le collège...

- A-ah ? s'exclama Roger, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, sourit le Hondurien en frottant son nez contre le sien, soulagé qu'il ne tienne compte que du fait qu'ils dormiraient ensemble.

- Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit pourtant...

- Je suis passé chez toi comme je finissais tôt et comme tu n'étais pas là, je leur ai demandé et ils ont accepté. Tes parents sont des gens adorables, tu sais... un peu comme toi, ajouta-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, ils ne me refusent plus rien ! affirma Roger en frissonnant sous ses doigts.

- C'est compréhensible... moi-même, j'ai du mal à te refuser quoi que ce soit, chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suggestive.

Roger frémit longuement, sentant son sexe se durcir sous ses vêtements et observa le rouge qui montait aux joues d'Edilio en se mordillant la lèvre ; évidemment, son petit-ami sentait un peu trop bien son excitation contre sa cuisse. Le basané bascula sur son compagnon, les joues rougies par son bas-ventre bouillonnant, et confondit leurs lèvres dans un long baiser où leurs langues se tordaient avidement l'une contre l'autre. Les mains d'Edilio vinrent relever le pull de son petit-ami pour caresser avec envie son maigre torse tandis que la pluie se mettait à tambouriner contre les vitres de la chambre ; sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire, embrassa sa gorge puis ses pectoraux quasiment inexistants, son ventre et enfin son bas-ventre. Sa langue titilla la limite entre son pubis et son bas-ventre, ses doigts tirant sur le jean de Roger qui soupirait de plaisir, les mains enfouies nerveusement dans les cheveux de son 'Dilio.

Il poussait un gémissement lorsque soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le père de Roger qui s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose, la bouche entrouverte et l'air passablement béat ; il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce spectacle.

Edilio se redressa vivement, les joues écarlates et l'air furieusement embarrassé tandis que Roger restait pétrifié de gêne, le visage empourpré.

- Hm, eh bien... je vais vous laisser, toussota le père en reculant, l'air encore plus gêné que le couple.

- N-non ! s'écria précipitamment Roger en rabattant son pull sur son torse dénudé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Euh, te dire que trois filles ont sonné à la porte pour te voir, répondit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- D'accord, fais-les entrer, soupira Roger en se redressant en tailleur sur le lit.

Le père sortit en se grattant la nuque, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Edilio lança un regard gêné à son petit-ami.

- Je crois que c'est raté pour cette fois..., grogna Roger en essayant de faire reprendre un tour naturel à la conversation.

- Oui, répondit Edilio d'une voix incertaine, le regard détourné.

- Ça fait longtemps, non... ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

- Trois mois, chuchota Edilio. Pour nos un an...

- Oui... pourquoi... pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais refait depuis ?

- C'était la première fois et puis... tu n'as que quatorze ans, c'est peut-être un peu jeune et j'ai l'impression d'avoir précipité les choses...

- Presque quinze ! se défendit Roger. Et c'était parfait..., assura-t-il d'une voix maladroite.

- Tu as eu mal...

- Mais c'est normal ! Et puis toi aussi tu as trouvé ça bien, non ?

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus en parler en fait, comme tu n'as pas abordé le sujet depuis...

- Oh... excuse-moi 'Dilio mais tu sais... C'est un peu gênant, tu comprends ?

- Oui, peut-être..., soupira-t-il en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Content d'être de nouveau au creux de ses bras, Roger se laissa aller entre eux tandis qu'Edilio embrassait sa nuque. Puis trois filles de l'âge de Roger entrèrent dans la chambre, avec un regard surpris pour Edilio et son attitude à la fois protectrice et possessive envers leur ami.

- Salut, fit la plus mince des trois avec un sourire.

- Je te présente Dorine, Typhany et Julia, dite Jul', enchaîna Roger en les désignant tour à tour.

Edilio hocha la tête et les salua un peu vaguement, ne desserrant pas sa prise sur les hanches étroites de son compagnon. Celle qui avait parlé, Typhany, s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que les deux autres s'adossaient au mur. Elle semblait amusée par l'air interdit du Hondurien.

- Et toi, tu es Edilio, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Oui, répondit un peu sèchement l'intéressé tandis que Roger lui lançait un regard surpris.

- Roger nous bassine avec toi à longueur de temps ! rit Julia.

- Ah ? s'enquit Edilio, l'air un peu plus détendu.

- Ouais, compléta Dorine, même si ça fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble. Enfin, on t'avait jamais vu avant quoi...

- Pourtant je viens régulièrement le chercher à la sortie du collège, fit posément remarquer le basané.

- On prend le bus, du coup on fait pas vraiment gaffe à ceux qui partent à pieds.

- Hm, fit simplement Edilio en embrassant les cheveux de son petit-ami.

- Mais maintenant qu'on vous tient ! s'exclama Typhany. Vous allez nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

- Euh, quoi... ? bafouilla Edilio, visiblement surpris et gêné.

- Bah on voulait passer voir Roger à la base, mais puisque t'es là aussi, autant assouvir notre curiosité, non ? s'enquit Dorine.

- Ouais ! approuva Julia d'un vif hochement de tête.

- Tu avais oublié que les filles étaient des êtres très curieux, notamment en matière d'amour, mon 'Dilio, rit doucement Roger en basculant la tête pour regarder son compagnon qui grimaçait.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas un tort d'avoir oublié..., souffla Edilio en embrassant prestement son nez.

- Regardez-moi ce misogyne ! siffla Typhany avec un air moqueur.

- Bon, bon, capitula Edilio en grognant. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour raconter quoi que ce soit. Je suis nul pour les trucs romantiques...

- Ce qui te rend si attachant, s'empressa d'ajouter Roger comme s'il se faisait un devoir de le complimenter.

- Allez, trêve de roucoulements vous deux ! On veut entendre votre histoire d'amouuuur, fit Julia en mimant une déclaration enflammée.

Et tandis qu'Edilio roulait des yeux en souriant, Roger se mit à raconter.

**xXx**

_Roger jouait avec le petit Justin sur le pont du voilier, lui expliquant comment dessiner des moutons, les découper et les assembler tandis qu'Edilio les couvait des yeux d'un air attendri. Certes, le petit Justin était adorable, mais pas moins que Roger à ses yeux... Il soupira intérieurement en rosissant et détourna les yeux. Il était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps qu'il cherche le regard de Roger et même qu'il s'applique à effleurer sa main lorsqu'ils dialoguaient côte à côte. Il ignorait encore quelle était cette étrange attirance. Qui plus est, il devait avoir d'autres préoccupations que de faire sourire Artful Roger. Il ne pouvait cependant pas résister à son sourire et à son rire. _

_Edilio était finalement parvenu à la conclusion qu'il était gay. _

_Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles et il lui était déjà arrivé d'imaginer un garçon plutôt mignon lorsqu'il prenait une douche... disons un peu plus longue que les autres. Il avait tout de même un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé gay. Ça ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit lorsqu'il pouvait entendre parler d'un couple gay ou en voir un. Et pourquoi devait-il s'en rendre compte maintenant, dans la Zone ? Il avait tout de même de nombreuses responsabilités et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir comme la « tapette ». Cela pourrait nuire à son autorité._

_Il poussa un soupir et observa l'horizon. De toute manière, c'était une simple attirance. Peut-être un peu plus forte que celles qu'il avait pu ressentir certes. Peut-être était-il un peu amoureux finalement..._

_Après tout, Roger lui rendait ses regards appuyés et il était même arrivé que leurs mains se joignent un court moment, sous la table du voilier alors qu'ils mangeaient en compagnie de Justin et de Brianna. Il se rappelait le long frisson qui avait parcouru son échine, l'agréable sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre et l'étreinte appuyée qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement rendus..._

_Mais ce n'était qu'une passade. Il s'était juste amouraché, rien de plus. C'était tout simplement la première fois que ça lui arrivait et ça le rendait tout chose. Rien d'extraordinaire. _

_Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il observa autour de lui, dans les voiliers avoisinants. Effectivement, une ombre furtive et d'une rapidité impressionnante se distinguait sous le brûlant soleil. Il siffla bruyamment en criant :_

_- LA BRISE ! _

_Aussitôt, elle se planta devant lui et il faillit faire un bond en arrière ; il n'était pas tout à fait habitué à voir apparaître soudainement une fille de treize ans devant lui. Brianna lui adressa un large sourire et lui demanda si elle devait couper la tête de quelqu'un avec le plus grand naturel._

_- Non je ne crois pas, navré de te décevoir, sourit Edilio. Je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher Dekka, s'il te plaît. _

_- Dekka ? répéta Brianna, l'air sceptique et gêné à la fois._

_- Oui, confirma Edilio. _

_- Je ne sais pas où elle est._

_- Alors trouve-la. _

_Il sourit un peu plus en la voyant maugréer mais elle s'exécuta tout de même en repartant dans une folle course. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il s'exclama :_

_- Briann- ! Oh, Roger, balbutia-t-il. _

_- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils arqués en signe d'inquiétude._

_- Tout va bien, lui confirma Edilio avec un sourire qu'il ne put empêcher d'être doux. _

_- Tu ne me mens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu parler avec Brianna..._

_- Oh euh... je l'ai envoyé chercher Dekka. Pour lui demander... euh... quelque chose, bafouilla-t-il, peu convaincant. _

_Roger lui lança un regard de reproche et il capitula aussitôt, honteux :_

_- Je t'assure, rien de grave. Je voudrais lui demander quelque chose de plutôt personnel, en fait..._

_- Oh ? Quelque chose de personnel ? s'enquit Roger, l'air captivé. _

_- Oui..., confirma Edilio._

_Il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler de ses doutes sur sa sexualité. Qui sait comment il pourrait l'interpréter. Et s'il le prenait mal ? Et s'il s'éloignait de lui, le considérant avec dégoût ? Si tous ces gestes d'affection n'étaient que fraternels pour lui ? Il fut extrêmement surpris de constater à quel point ces réflexions lui faisaient mal. _

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Roger, de nouveau inquiet. Tu es tout pâle d'un coup... tu n'es pas malade, hein ? _

_- J'aurais envoyé chercher Lana sinon, tu ne crois pas ? sourit Edilio pour le rassurer. _

_- Sans doute, concéda Roger. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? _

_- Eh bien..._

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui avait pris la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la cabine ; de nouveau, il se sentit bouleversé par ce simple contact, son cœur tambourinant férocement contre sa poitrine. Roger piocha dans leur réserve d'eau avec un verre et le lui tendit avec un sourire timide. Edilio le remercia d'un sourire similaire et le but d'un trait. Lorsque Roger reposa le verre, ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Edilio ne put s'empêcher de toussoter, embarrassé et Roger retira sa main dans un petit « oh » déçu. Le Hondurien reprit un peu précipitamment sa main, ne voulant tout de même pas qu'il le lâche. Roger eut cette fois un air surpris et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux sombres d'Edilio, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

_Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Edilio savourait ce moment et ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Que lui avait-il pris d'envoyer chercher Dekka pour troubler leur tranquillité ? Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cette scène ne se serait peut-être jamais passée..._

_- Roger, finit par dire Edilio d'une voix incertaine en s'éclaircissant la gorge. _

_- O-oui ? fit-il, les yeux brillants._

_Edilio fut à moitié soulagé de constater que Roger semblait dans le même état de fébrilité et d'espérance que lui. Si ce n'est même encore plus espérant. Et comme Edilio ne répondait pas, comme pétrifié, Roger entrouvrit les lèvres pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais à ce moment-là, Brianna pila à leurs côtés et ils sursautèrent violemment en s'écartant l'un de l'autre. Dekka était à ses côtés._

_- Oups, on dérange ? fit Brianna en haussant les sourcils, visiblement soupçonneuse. _

_- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Edilio d'un ton agacé, bien qu'il tentât de paraître naturel. _

_- Bon bah je vous laisse hein, fit-elle d'un air maussade en disparaissant à leur vue, laissant Edilio, Dekka et Roger ensemble._

_Roger se mordit la lèvre d'un air à la fois gêné et déçu. _

_- Je vais vous laisser aussi, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire, finit-il par déclarer en rejoignant de nouveau le pont. _

_Edilio ferma les yeux dans un soupir pour contenir la colère qui montait fatalement en lui. Puis il se tourna enfin vers Dekka et se laissa tomber dans la banquette moelleuse, la mine sombre._

_- Eh bien, je me trompe ou nous vous avons interrompu ? demanda Dekka d'un air surpris et intéressé. _

_Edilio rosit légèrement._

_- C'est de ça que je voudrai te parler..., marmonna-t-il._

_- Attends, tu es sérieux ? Tu m'as fait venir pour parler de tes batifolages avec Roger ? s'exclama-t-elle dans un grondement ahuri. _

_- Tu préfères que je te fasse venir pour enterrer un enfant ? gronda Edilio en retour, le regard foudroyant. Et puis on ne batifole pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air de nouveau embarrassé. _

_- Ah, je t'en prie Edilio ! Vous vous teniez la main avec des yeux de biche ! grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur la banquette. _

_- Hmpf, répondit Edilio en détournant son visage définitivement enflammé. _

_- Bon, tu m'as fait venir pour ça ou pas ?_

_- Oui, mais-_

_- Oui mais quoi ? Il va falloir être franc si tu veux que je t'aide dans tes... amours. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle de réussite dans ce domaine, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique. _

_- En fait je voulais savoir si j'étais amoureux de R-... de lui..._

_- Et tu crois que je vais brandir ma sonde et te la planter dans les fesses pour te dire si oui ou non tu l'es ? répliqua-t-elle acerbement. _

_Edilio accusa le coup, avant de reprendre d'une voix incertaine :_

_- J'ai toujours douté du fait que j'étais gay. Je crois que je le sais maintenant, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce que je ressens pour lui est plus que de l'attirance... Comme c'est la première fois que c'est aussi fort, je suis un peu perdu, tu vois... ?_

_Dekka l'observa un court instant, comprenant son accès de doute et son air éperdu._

_- Je pense que tu es amoureux de lui. Tu verrais comme tu le couves des yeux quand tu es avec lui... ça ne date pas que de maintenant ! affirma-t-elle. _

_- Peut-être... mais je veux être certain... si jamais... si jamais..._

_- Si jamais tu te retrouves dans le même lit que lui ? _

_Edilio poussa un glapissement, à mi-chemin entre la honte et l'indignation. _

_- Non, si jamais on peut se mettre ensemble !_

_- Et coucher, accessoirement, conclut Dekka. _

_- Mais je-_

_- Ne prend pas cet air offusqué, Edilio, mais ne me dis que tu n'as _jamais_ fantasmé sur Roger de cette manière. _

_Edilio poussa un grognement._

_- Il est plus jeune que moi..._

_- Et alors ? On est dans la Zone. On a tous vieilli de dix ans avec tout ça. _

_- Bref, reprit-il. Comment pourrais-je être sûr de mes sentiments ?_

_- Est-ce que tu penses à lui quand tu t'éloignes du lac ?_

_- Hm..._

_- Edilio..._

_- O-oui... beaucoup..._

_- Est-ce que tu as envie de le prendre dans tes bras quand il te sourit ?_

_- Hmpf, oui..._

_- Est-ce que tu as envie de lui ?_

_- Dekka ! _

_- Etant donné que je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à coucher à droite et à gauche, je crois que si tu veux ta première fois avec lui, ça ne signifie pas peu de choses. _

_- Hmpf... peut-être..._

_- Alors ?_

_- Dekka..., geignit Edilio d'un air plaintif._

_- Très bien, je m'en vais ! fit-elle en se levant._

_- OUI, J'AI ENVIE DE LUI ! _

_Un silence s'installa et le Hondurien enfouit son visage dans ses mains, couvert de honte. Dekka eut un petit rire satisfait et tapota son épaule. Roger passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cabine._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _

_Puis son regard se posa sur Edilio, prostré sur la banquette et il s'avança d'un air sincèrement inquiet._

_- Est-ce que ça va, 'Dilio ? _

_Le concerné releva la tête dans un maigre sourire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Artful Roger, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante. _

_- 'Dilio, répéta Dekka en se retenant visiblement de rire. Je pense que vous l'êtes tous les deux, rit-elle. _

_- D-de quoi ? fit Roger, visiblement interloqué. _

_- Ton 'Dilio sait très bien de quoi je parle, ricana Dekka en se dirigeant vers le pont du bateau. _

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Edilio, le visage de nouveau en feu. _

_- Entendu, _'Dilio _!_

_Il grogna, mais ne répliqua rien de plus, tandis que Roger s'asseyait à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras. Intérieurement, Edilio songea qu'il en avait assez de rougir de cette façon, mais ne regretta pas d'être là où il était en ce moment. _

**xXx**

_Dekka leur jeta un œil à la fois moqueur et attendri, observant Edilio lui rendre timidement son étreinte. Un petit coup de pouce ne leur ferait pas de mal, songea-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Une idée plus ou moins machiavélique germa dans son esprit et elle eut un bref sourire satisfait. Il ne manquait plus que trouver Brianna. Si elle n'était pas en train de roucouler avec Jack. Remarque, il pourrait peut-être lui être utile..._

**xXx**

_Alors qu'Edilio montait à bord du voilier qu'il partageait avec Justin et Roger, ce dernier se précipita sur lui avec un air exaspéré. Il tendit la main à Edilio pour l'aider à gravir le dernier échelon - son cœur s'accéléra au contact de sa main - mais ne prolongea cette fois pas leur étreinte tandis que la nuit envahissait le lac. _

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment mais c'est vraiment navrant ! s'agaça Roger, visiblement en colère. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Edilio, surpris par l'état de son compagnon. _

_- Il se passe que Jack le Crack, soi-disant somnambule, est venu démolir deux de nos trois lits !_

_- Q-quoi ? s'écria Edilio, les yeux exorbités. Mais ça ne va pas, chez lui ! _

_- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! _

_- Où allons-nous dormir ?_

_Il y eut un bref silence tandis que leurs regards se croisaient et ils détournèrent tous les deux les yeux en rougissant._

_- Hm, Justin prendra le dernier lit et nous n'aurons qu'à dormir sur la banquette, murmura Roger, inquiet qu'Edilio refuse sa proposition. _

_- Oui, ça me va, dit un peu précipitamment son interlocuteur. _

_Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard hésitant, avant de se diriger de connivence dans la cabine. Roger lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà bordé Justin et qu'il avait étalé des couvertures et des oreillers sur la banquette, qui n'était pas extrêmement large. _

_- Il va falloir se serrer, fit remarquer Edilio._

_- O-oui, confirma Roger en lui jetant un regard de biais. _

_Il y eut un nouveau silence._

_- Tu dors habillé ou... ? s'enquit Roger. _

_- Euh... eh bien, je dors en caleçon habituellement mais si ça te-_

_- Non, non ! Je dors comme ça aussi, ça ne me... gêne pas..._

_Encore un silence embarrassant._

_- Bon... je vais me coucher alors, finit par dire Roger. _

_- Oui, je vais faire pareil..., murmura Edilio, avant de braquer son regard sur lui lorsqu'il retira son t-shirt, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. _

_Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de Roger, il s'empressa de détourner les yeux et l'imita. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, maladroits. Finalement, ce fut Roger qui fit le premier pas en s'installant sous les couvertures. Le Hondurien avait l'impression d'être un parfait empoté. Il le rejoignit avec gaucherie et Roger les enroula tous deux sous la couverture tandis qu'Edilio tentait de se rapprocher de lui. Il fut lui-même surpris lorsque leurs deux torses entrèrent en contact. En effet, Roger se pressait également contre lui. Edilio se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit les tétons dressés de son compagnon contre sa peau nue. _

_- 'Dilio, murmura Roger._

_Son souffle vint s'échouer contre le visage du basané, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il ferma les yeux dans la pénombre ambiante et murmura son prénom à son tour. Il retint un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit la troublante proximité des lèvres de Roger. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Habituellement, leur manège était plus innocent. Et ce moment d'intimité était tellement... érotique. Il sentit une main tremblante venir se poser sur le creux de sa hanche et il frémit, le souffle saccadé. Edilio avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tant son rythme était effréné. Il osa passer une main dans les cheveux clairs de Roger, avant de la descendre le long de sa nuque, dont il sentit les violents frissons. Il joua ainsi avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, ne sachant pas trop ce que Roger attendait de lui et ce qu'il lui autorisait à faire. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire exactement. Il se sentit abominablement grisé lorsque la surprenante érection de Roger vint se frotter contre sa cuisse. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement sourd de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Lorsque son compagnon murmura une fois encore «'Dilio », c'en fut trop. _

_Il pressa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, maladroitement, tandis qu'il caressait sa nuque et qu'il sentait les doigts de Roger accentuer sa pression contre sa cuisse tout en poursuivant ses caresses dans le creux de sa hanche. Avec un immense soulagement, il le sentit répondre à son baiser, et même entrouvrir les lèvres. Agréablement surpris, il sentit une langue hésitante venir lécher ses lèvres et il les entrouvrit à son tour pour débuter un étrange ballet de chair humide. Edilio ne connaissait rien qui puisse être autant lascif que cette étreinte, ce baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Puis, lentement, Roger sépara leurs bouches et il bascula sur Edilio qui ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de nouveau. Il saisit les hanches étroites de Roger, dont le bassin était incliné contre le sien. Leurs deux érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et il fallut tout le sang-froid du monde à Edilio pour ne pas se cambrer et gémir. Il eut le brutal désir de retirer les derniers vêtements qui empêchaient l'intimité que leurs corps réclamaient mais il n'osa rien en faire. Malgré tout, le fait que Roger intensifiât les ondulations de son corps contre le sien ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde à garder la tête froide. _

_- J'ai envie de toi..., avoua-t-il à mi-voix, se mordillant la lèvre en rouvrant les yeux._

_- Moi aussi, chuchota Roger en allant de nouveau l'embrasser, tandis que leurs corps se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, se frottant, se cambrant, frémissant._

_- Il faut... il faut..., bafouilla Edilio, cherchant ses mots._

_Roger lui sourit d'un air entendu et retira son caleçon, arrachant un glapissement de surprise et d'excitation à son compagnon. Son esprit était en pleine noyade. Tout se confondait. Tout allait trop vite. C'était si bon, si doux... Son Roger... _

_Il sentit les mains de ce dernier lui retirer son propre caleçon et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas... ils ne devaient pas partager cette intimité sans qu'il sache... Plus que tout, son cerveau hurlait désespérément qu'il voulait entendre Roger lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Et Dieu sait qu'Edilio n'était pas fait pour déclarer sa flamme._

_- R-R-Roger..., haleta-t-il, le regard brûlant de fièvre tandis que leurs deux sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans un tourbillon de plaisir aveuglant._

_- Mon 'Dilio, murmura tranquillement Roger en prenant son visage entre ses mains, allant de nouveau confondre leurs lèvres._

_Edilio le repoussa un peu brutalement et soudain, toute la magie de ce moment intime s'évapora. Il sentit qu'il avait blessé Roger, à la façon dont il s'était arrêté net d'onduler langoureusement contre lui, à la façon dont ses doigts tremblaient, dont ses épaules s'étaient affaissées._

_- Je comprends..., marmonna-t-il, la voix brisée._

_Il s'apprêtait à rouler sur le côté lorsqu'Edilio le retint fébrilement. Il cherchait ses mots, balbutiant, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il saisit ses épaules avec un peu plus de douceur et tenta d'articuler pour le retenir :_

_- J-je ne veux pas..._

_- J'avais compris, le coupa un peu sèchement Roger._

_- Non... que tu t'en ailles... que ça s'arrête..._

_A ses mots, il sentit les muscles de Roger se détendre mais ses doigts redoublèrent de tremblements. Il devait se douter de ce qu'essayait de lui avouer Edilio._

_- Tu... tu es tellement... et je... je suis si nul pour ça... je veux dire, pour les déclarations et tout ça... sinon, j-je suis plutôt bien, je crois..._

_Roger rit doucement face à sa maladresse et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_- Tu es parfait, 'Dilio. _

_Edilio aurait bien envie de lui crier de l'aider, mais il avait peur que Roger lui avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait déclarer. La boule dans son ventre semblait grossir de seconde en seconde._

_- J-j-j-je... Roger, je... je... t'aime... beaucoup... enfin... énormément... enfin... tu vois ?_

_Il distinguait à peine le visage de Roger mais il le vit se mordre les lèvres._

_- Pas vraiment... comment exactement ?_

_Edilio sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac et il se haït de sentir un sanglot monter en lui. Il le bloqua résolument._

_- Comme... comme tu voudras que je t'aime..., réussit-il à murmurer._

_- Alors aime-moi tout simplement, sourit doucement Roger._

_- C'est comment, simplement ? _

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas autant que moi je t'aime, finit par avouer Roger, dont la rougeur était à peine perceptible dans le noir._

_Edilio poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Timidement, le cadet vint embrasser sa gorge offerte, puis se blottit contre lui._

_- Je suis désolé d'être nul... j'ai gâché ce moment d'intimité..., s'excusa le Hondurien, à la fois plus heureux que n'importe quel enfant de la Zone et terriblement accablé par son incompétence totale en matière d'effusions sentimentales._

_- C'est pour ça qu'on est deux dans un couple... je sais faire ce que tu ignores._

_Et Roger donna un coup de reins contre les fesses d'Edilio, qui sentit de nouveau cette incomparable sensation de plaisir se répandre comme une huile bouillonnante dans ses veines. Pour toute réponse, il se releva à demi et saisit de son nouveau ses hanches pour allonger Roger et aller le chevaucher, embrassant son torse, frottant leurs verges l'une contre l'autre. Il fut ravi d'arracher un gémissement essoufflé à Roger, qui se tortillait sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Puis, leurs corps devinrent véritablement embrasés par toute cette luxure et Roger sembla le supplier du regard. Sans réfléchir, le basané se courba et prit son sexe en bouche, amorçant des va-et-vient qui lui furent étonnamment aussi excitants qu'ils étaient jouissifs pour Roger. Il sentit la main de ce dernier, moite, saisir son propre sexe et le masturber fébrilement, au rythme des allers et venues de sa bouche. Roger poussa un cri étranglé et Edilio manqua de s'étouffer en sentant sa semence se déverser dans sa bouche ; il avala en réprimant une grimace, mais le fait que son compagnon s'activait sur son sexe ne gâchait absolument pas son plaisir. Il se cambra, longue silhouette dégingandée, tandis que Roger posait ses lèvres sur son intimité à son tour._

_En fermant les yeux, il saisit une poignée de cheveux dans sa nuque et lui donna le rythme, poussant des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir. Il fut pris de violents frémissements en sentant l'une des mains de Roger venir s'égarer sur ses fesses et les malaxer. Ce dernier interrompit ses va-et-vient pour prendre une grande goulée d'air. Edilio sourit et écarta quelques mèches de son front moite, avant de caresser tendrement sa joue._

_- J-j-je... j'ai du mal..., marmonna Roger, à la fois déçu par lui-même et embarrassé. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota le Hondurien en poursuivant ses caresses sur son visage._

_Cependant décidé à lui obtenir la jouissive délivrance qu'il avait eue, Roger reprit la masturbation de son membre tendu et Edilio se raidit en grondant de plaisir. Il finit par jouir sur son torse quelques minutes plus tard, haletant. _

_Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux et tentèrent de reprendre une respiration plus calme. _

_Edilio finit par se lever sous le regard inquiet de Roger. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un rarissime mouchoir rescapé, et l'utilisa pour essuyer le torse de son petit-ami. Il se demanda cependant quoi en faire. Il décida de l'enfouir sous les esquisses ratées de Roger, dans la corbeille, avant de revenir s'allonger sur Roger. _

_Ce dernier caressa son dos, en suivant le creux jusqu'à ses fesses, ses doigts baladeurs s'égarant vers son intimité. Edilio mordilla ses lèvres avec tendresse, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. _

_- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement, d'une voix un peu précipitée._

_- Moi aussi, sourit Roger en caressant ses cheveux. _

_Il était amusé de la fierté qu'Edilio ressentait d'être parvenu à le lui avouer sans trembler, bien qu'en parlant comme une mitraillette._

**xXx**

- Et le lendemain ? s'enquit Julia.

- Bon, je crois que vous en savez assez comme ça, non ? grogna Edilio.

- Pas vraiment ! Roger a passé sous silence vos émois amoureux, ricana Typhany.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être qu'on va vous décrire notre vie sexuelle ? s'offusqua le Hondurien.

- Aaaah, donc vous avez couché cette nuit-là !

- M-mais pas du tout... !

- On ne l'a pas vraiment fait, mais... mais c'était plutôt sexuel oui, concéda Roger sous le regard noir de son petit-ami.

Artful Roger lui fit une moue d'excuse. Edilio l'accepta en enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque.

- Si je vous raconte le lendemain, vous nous ficherez la paix ? questionna le basané avec intérêt.

- Promis ! s'écrièrent les trois filles en chœur.

- Très bien : on a dormi nus l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit, le lendemain on s'est hâté de se rhabiller, on a fait comme si de rien n'était toute la journée en s'embrassant parfois lorsqu'on se retrouvait seuls. Voilà, vous savez tout, alors maintenant ouste ! les houspilla Edilio.

Julia lui tira la langue mais leur dit tout de même au revoir, tout comme les deux autres, puis elles sortirent de la chambre, au plus grand soulagement d'Edilio.

- Je n'en ai pas tout à fait terminé avec vous, les prévint cependant Typhany avant de refermer la porte.

Roger secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Edilio l'embrassa d'un air amusé.

- Heureusement que tu as passé la majorité des détails sous silence, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu m'aurais fait la tête autrement ; et Dieu sait que je ne peux pas me passer de tes câlins ! rit Roger.

- Dieu sait surtout que je serai une misérable larve sans toi, renchérit Edilio.

- Arrête tes bêtises. Même Dieu ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il y a entre nous.

* * *

**Review ?  
**


End file.
